Water Over Wine
by Adarian
Summary: Alistair breaks up with the Warden and she comforts him instead of being upset. Written in response to a request on the Kink Meme


Warden Doesn't Fall Apart

"We have to talk…about us."

She looked at Alistair, knowing exactly what he would say. She knew his reasons. But she knew if she had been human this would have been a concern.

"I know," she said softly, "We're both Grey Wardens. We won't be able to have children…so it's over. I get it. It's fine, Alistair. You don't have to say anything."

"But…shouldn't we talk about it more?"

"What is there to say?"

"How can you be this calm?" He asked in dismay, "Do you actually care? I love you, I don't want to do this, but you made me king! I have to do what's right for the kingdom."

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes ablaze with fire, "My people have been slaves. Your kind has beaten us. Raped us. Sold us. Bought us. You think you know what's right, Alistair, you have always seen the injustice of what happened to the Grey Wardens. But the world that you have been part of has corrupted you so much that you can't marry me because I'm an elf."

He sputtered, "It's not true and you know that! It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to help your people, I promise, the Alienage will have representation and-"

"Alistair, look at me."

Alistair bent his head, looking her in the eyes as she reached out and held his hand.

"You are a good man," she said, stroking his cheek with her free hand, "But in some ways, you are so young. I loved you. I know that is different than how you feel about me. I remember what its like the first time in love. You think you can't ever live without me and you feel betrayed that I know I will survive. But that's because I've been in love before. I know this doesn't always last forever. And this is something that's not going to change."

He rested his forehead against hers, "But I wanted only you. I thought it would be you for the rest of my life. I wanted you to be the only woman I ever loved."

"There will be another…maybe a few, I don't know," she said softly, "Perhaps she will break your heart, maybe you'll break hers. Maybe the next one will be your happily ever after, the mother of your children. But I'm not her. Eamon will never let you marry an elf, never mind one who can't give you children. Oh sweet thing, you are so soft and you care so much what they think, you want them all to love you and adore you."

"He's like a father to me," he said, his voice growing quite, "I can't…"

"I know," she said kindly, "And that's okay. We were happy. We loved each other. You trusted me enough to give yourself to me. Can't we keep that? Can't we share that? Isn't that enough? Love is rare enough as it is, does it have to end all tortured and wrecked?"

"I don't want it to end," Alistair said, pulling his arms around her, "I don't want to stop loving you. I don't think I even could."

"You will," she said sadly, "One day you won't think of me. And those days will become weeks. Months. And one day you'll wake up and realize you don't love me anymore. And that will be alright."

"How can you say that?" he said, pulling away from her, "Isn't love worth fighting for? Why are we here then? Why bother all of it?"

"I care about you too much to make you miserable," she said gently, "There isn't a thing as happily ever after, Alistair. We don't always get what we want. But I can do this kindness for you. Let me go. Know I don't hate you. I'm not even mad."

He wiped away a tear, "You knew. You knew the whole time, didn't you? You knew it was going to end like this."

"You're not the first one to leave me, Alistair," she said, wiping another of his tears away, "And I know how this world works…you're so innocent still. I hope that serves you well. You will learn much being King. I hope that doesn't wear you down."

She turned to leave the room and he pulled her back, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She could feel his tears upon her own cheek as he pulled away.

"We were happy," she said gently, "Remember that. That is worth any heartbreak."

"It wasn't because you're an elf," he protested, his hands holding her face.

She knew she could argue, she could point out the nature of the men who raised him, of the way the Banns looked at her, at her people encaged as the humans sold them. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't strong enough. Not yet. But she had no intention of waiting for any man who could not stand alone.

So instead, she merely kissed his forehead and she left.


End file.
